Ready Or Not
by SoulMalady
Summary: A look at how two different generations handle a life-altering turn of events.


"James?"

"Mhm." The young wizard kept his keen eyes on the Daily Prophet while sipping his morning tea.

Lily didn't let him be. "Hey…" she tried again, staying by the doorway instead of walking into the small kitchen.

He heard a tremble in her voice and it made him look up at her in surprise. "What?" He quickly took in her pallid face. She looked like she had seen a ghost, her eyes wide as ever. He set his cup down on the table carefully. "What's wrong?" He started getting up.

"I'm pregnant."

He stilled.

Lily brushed her cold hands over her shirt. "I guess we weren't being careful enough." She managed a thin smile eventually. "Nothing's wrong." But even though she had said that, her hollow tone meant something different. She looked down at her fingers that had somehow tangled together in a nervous mess at the hem of her shirt. Nineteen. She's just nineteen. She pulled at a loose thread. Nothing's wrong…

She lifted her gaze as her chin was nudged. She blinked at James, trying hard to figure out his expression.

"Are you okay?" he murmured. His eyes flitted across her face. He had just been reading about Death Eater attacks in Cardiff. The war was all around them, threatening to invade their lives. With the Order growing in size and support, there was so much to do and so little time. He was just nineteen…

"Are you?" she asked in turn.

* * *

"Ginny?"

She shook her head quickly. "Nope," she said a third time. "Can't do it." She was wringing her hands while pacing the length of the bright bedroom, her pajamas swishing with each nervous step. "You look."

Harry smiled to himself before uncrossing his legs and getting up to his feet. "Sure?"

"Yeah. Look."

"Hmm." He started to make his way to the bathroom.

But he lurched back when he was grabbed from behind.

"Wait, wait." Ginny turned him around and held him still. "Listen-"

"I know," Harry interjected. He cupped her cheeks comfortingly. "I know."

She let out a careful breath. "Right. You know."

"Shall I look?"

"I-I'll come too."

The couple finally got to the bathroom without further distractions. Ginny hung back, hiding her face against her husband's shoulder blade because she couldn't bear to look at the pregnancy test. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She was going to give up her Quidditch career for this. This could turn her entire life upside down. Was she okay with this? She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, squeezing him tight so some of his courage would seep into her too. Then she peeked over his shoulder at the mirror in front of them.

His wide grin in the reflection said it all.

She squealed as he twisted around to pick her up off the ground. They spun into the bedroom, their excited laughter filling the once tense silence.

* * *

"Lily's pregnant."

Peter, Remus and Siriurs gaped at their best friend.

Not expecting such reactions, James scowled at them and snapped, "What's with that?"

"Uh, I mean, um, congratulations?" Peter stammered.

Remus quickly shook out of his shock. "Yeah. Sorry. That's… that's great… I think."

Sirius looked even more shocked, if possible. "You have _got_ to be kidding me, you idiot."

"It's not _entirely_ my fault," James argued. "Don't look at me like that. I'm-"

"An idiot," Sirius finished for him.

He huffed. "We didn't plan on this. We talked and decided that we-"

"Should be idiots?"

"Yes."

Sirius tilted his head. "Really?"

James was going to stand his ground. He folded his arms against his chest and nodded once. "Lily and I are going to be idiots," he announced to his friends.

Peter shook his head in disbelief. "Merlin!"

"This is incredible," Remus laughed.

Sirius threw his hands up in defeat. "If your kid turns out to be an idiot like you, I'm not babysitting it."

"You aren't allowed near him in any case."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two even ready for this?"

James hesitated. "I think… probably not." How could he know for sure? "But it'll be alright." He had to keep telling himself that. "Besides, I've got you three. You won't let me mess up."

Remus snorted. "I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met." He jerked his thumb at Sirius and Peter. "This one's got half the Dark Army after him-" Sirius puffed out his chest "-that one can barely summon a shoe on a good day-" Peter grumbled "-and I'm allergic to the full moon."

James shrugged. "Nobody's perfect."

* * *

"We're having a baby."

First thing Hermione did was turn to Ron and say, "I told you so." Luna simply pressed her hands to her chest and sighed while Neville gawked at the happy couple.

"Typical," Ginny snorted.

Hermione had the presence to look embarrassed as she smiled. "I mean, congratulations!" She got up to hug her friends. "This is wonderful news."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry chuckled. "You won't believe how hard it was to wait to tell you guys."

Ron was still in shock. "Uh, so, uh, when…?" he trailed off.

"I'm due first week of April," her sister answered.

"Wow."

"Congrats," Neville beamed. "Kind of unbelievable, huh?"

"It's _very_ believable," Luna said with a decisive nod. "It's perfect."

* * *

James brushed a strand of hair from Lily's face, stroking her cheek as he did so. She curled into him and relaxed into the sheets, exhausted from long hours at Order meetings. "You should take it easy," he told her. "Stay home tomorrow." He rested a hand on her round belly. "Take some rest."

"You can barely function without me," she smirked. "I'm alright. Everyone worries too much."

James hesitated before muttering, "There is a lot to worry about, right?"

Lily glanced up at him, meeting his wary eyes. "What's there to worry about?" she wanted to know.

"Things."

"Such as?"

James rested his forehead against hers. "It's going to be tough, Lily. If this continues and we have to keep fighting, then it's going to be tough. And I want to protect him from _everything_. It scares me-"

She silenced him with a soft kiss. His worried words trailed off into nothing. "I know you're scared," she whispered. "That's why he's going to be just fine. You're scared enough to protect us from everything. So we're going to be just fine."

The baby kicked hard.

Lily gasped and James jerked his hand back in surprise.

They stared at each other for a second.

Another kick made Lily giggle. She grabbed James' hand and placed it back on her stomach. "He's getting restless. Maybe we should calm down."

James laughed with her. "Maybe we should." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Ginny paused mid-bite to acknowledge Harry who had appeared at the doorway, not at all surprised about having caught her in bed with a box of chocolates. "Don't judge me," she frowned before popping the rest of the chocolate in her mouth. "I'm pregnant."

"Those are supposed to last you a week," he reminded her.

"Shut up." She shifted against the pillows and returned to her novel. "You try carrying this bugger once in a while," she added under her breath.

Harry knew better than to get into _that_ argument again. He held his tongue as he crawled into bed and under the covers. "Molly says we should decide on a crib soon." He set his glasses on the bedside table before laying his head down by Ginny's belly. He rested a hand on it. "I was thinking…"

"Hmm."

"Can we name him James?"

Ginny glanced down from her book to find Harry looking up at her earnestly. She couldn't help but smile. "James?"

The baby moved under his hand.

"Weird…" he mumbled. "Isn't he weird?"

"Super weird."

Harry pressed a quick kiss on Ginny's stomach. "Love you."

"Love you too," she answered.


End file.
